Photovoltaic cells are widely used for electricity generation, with multiple photovoltaic cells interconnected in photovoltaic modules. These photovoltaic modules (also referred to as solar modules or solar panels) can be installed on rooftops and pole tops. Installing photovoltaic modules on a rooftop or other surface generally involves determining module positioning on the surface, installing a structural support in accordance with the desired positioning, attaching the modules to the structural support, and wiring the modules.